


A New Year's Kiss

by sebvettels



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Just fluff I guess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebvettels/pseuds/sebvettels
Summary: Sebastian wanted their New Year celebration to be perfect.And Kimi, well Kimi was just fine with following his boyfriend around.





	A New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this because I'm just bored and want to mess around a bit and it's all fun so don't expect too much.

Sebastian crossed his arms and backed away, sighing in contentment. He had spent the day shopping for some New Year’s decorations. The result of said activity now hung proudly inside their living room. From the couch, Kimi turned his head and adjusted his position to look at his boyfriend, “I still don’t understand why we have to buy new decorations when the Christmas one is good enough.”

Sebastian gasped, horrified, “Kimi, how could you say that?” His eyes found Kimi’s and Kimi had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Well, why not?” Kimi shrugged his shoulders, but the corner of his lips twitched and he couldn’t help but grinned when he saw Sebastian shuddering.

Sebastian opened his mouth and closed it again. He closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath. Then he opened his eyes and started rambling about new year and decoration and tradition and superstitions, to Kimi’s great amusement.

“Okay,” Kimi held his hands up in a gesture of defeat, “So, what’s next?”  
  
Sebastian, who was annoyed that he was cut in the middle of a very enlightening explanation, at least according to him, beamed. Without a word, he dashed off the room and left a confused Kimi behind. Before Kimi could call after him, Sebastian entered the room, his arms were full with something that turned out to be a stack of DVDs.

“A movie night?” Kimi asked lightly to the other man.

Sebastian nodded his head off, his beam set permanent. He put the stack down at the table and looked up at Kimi, “Do you want to pick one?”

Kimi took a DVD and stared over it. After a few seconds, he put it back down and shook his head, “You choose,” to Sebastian’s expectant stare.

“Okay,” Sebastian smiled, dotingly, “How about this one?”

Kimi nodded and Sebastian quickly went over to play the DVD. They both settled on the couch as the movie started. Sebastian cuddled his way to Kimi’s arms, who was used to his boyfriend’s habit and only tightened his arms around. They spent the whole movie locked in that position as Kimi trying to console Sebastian who was crying because of the ending. When the credits started rolling, Sebastian stood and played another DVD, before going back to the couch and started cuddling Kimi again.

Sebastian shook Kimi a little when a funny scene caught his attention only to find himself faced with a sleeping Kimi. Sebastian laughed silently and checked his phone, eyes widened when he noticed it was five minutes to the New Year. He then attempted to wake Kimi up, from peppering kisses to tickling Kimi’s ticklish spot, to no avail. Resorting to drastic measures, he shoved Kimi off the couch.

Kimi, bleary-eyed but very much awake, quickly sat down, “What?” 

“It’s three minutes to New Year, Kimi.” A very excited Sebastian slid off the couch to face a disgruntled Kimi.

“And?” Kimi grunted, voice gruff with sleepiness. 

Sebastian pouted, but he continued on, “Let’s have a New Year’s kiss,” and scooted closer to Kimi, who shook his head but let Sebastian came closer.

“Why?”

Sebastian huffed this time, indignantly and started rambling about the importance of a New Year’s kiss. Meanwhile, Kimi took a peek at Sebastian’s phone, laying unnoticed with the screen on and the countdown on display.

“So, there’s also another story about a New Year’s kiss where it –”

“Hey, Seb,” Kimi looked up to find himself eye to eye with the suddenly silent Sebastian, “Happy New Year,” and leaned forward to capture the other man’s lips with his own.

Sebastian kissed back with a fervor and circled his arms around Kimi’s neck. After a few moments, they pulled back, looking at each other. A bright-eyed Sebastian grinned, “Happy New Year,” and rested his forehead on Kimi’s.

They gazed at each other’s eyes, a sense of calm and peace washing over them. There were only the two of them in this world and Sebastian whispered out, “I love you.”

Kimi opened his mouth to reply, but instead, a yawn escaped him. Sebastian burst out laughing, looking very amused with his boyfriend.

“Come on,” Seb stood up and held his hand out, “Let’s go to bed.”  
  
Kimi, taking the offered hand, smiled sleepily. He let himself be led by Sebastian to their bedroom. He laid down and settled comfortably while Seb pulled the blanket up. Seb laid himself down next to Kimi, who tugged him closer and whispered _I love you_ before he started snoring in Seb’s ear. Seb shook his head fondly and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long until they both drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have fun because I do and i wish you all a very happy new year. and if you're interested i'm also on tumblr, you can find me in @sebverrari


End file.
